User talk:GameGear360
*Archive 1 (September 3, 2009 - March 14, 2010) Done Hope you like it! :) 14:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thx:D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Header Check out my home-made header on my talk page! Re: Wrong * Hi, do you just mean the polls on the userpage? They look fine to me, so did you fix them up? Or is it something a bit less obvious wrong with them? 22:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :My page that I made recently, User:GameGear360/Polls. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like BobaFett2 beat me to it :) The page seems to be working to me at least 04:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh. Yep. Well, GG360, to make a poll, don't use the tags, use the tags. Just start with a poll tag, the first line is the question, the next lines are all options. :Yep :D I think you should get the comment mod next time. I nom'ed you, Glad, Samdo, and CW for comment mod (not in the user rights request but in the comments forum). :And I nom you and Mario :) Me and MF3 the most active people here! But you're a great user and a nice person too! :Well, I think we've found the group now. We need a vote if this is going to stay. Glad and Samdo haven't been as active as us but still. I'm starting to support the comments. All we need is an active group of moderaters and we've worked it out: *Glad is on most times we aren't *I am up early in the morning *You and Mario are active all around *CW & Samdo are good at catching vandels Ya! Gladiatoring is on at 12:00 PM my time because he's in Australia. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cool. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna get me some more mainspace edits once I finish this little project of mine to help me learn and remember programming that I just learned. hi listen bub go to http://www.thebricklife.com/lego-super-heroes-set-guide-news-reviews/ if you want to prove me wrong about prof. x. BrickPost: Issue Two Hi! Are you online right now? :Yep. ::Funny thing about this: I asked you about 6 hours ago! :::Sorry bud. Had to paint my LEGO fort and go to piano lessons. ::::Ah! Paint your LEGO Fort as in paint your bricks? :::::It is on a newly-painted wooden slab. I'm moving my forts over. ::::::I'm confused. :::::::Anyways lets try and make the world's longest message. ::::::::Longest single message or conversation? :::::::::Option #2 and lets go like: ::::::::::Oh I'm ordering the Exploriens Starship soon! Just after I get the Aquanauts base! :::::::::::One Moment... ::::::::::::Yes... 21:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::See the pattern? ::::::::::::::Yes. :::::::::::::::Wickedo. ::::::::::::::::This is boring. 22:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::See ya tomorrow ::::::::::::::::::Sure have fun! Hi Thanks, and check out my blog! Vote for your favorite! Tell everyone you can!! --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 11:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Complete Article Noms Can you check out the completeness and good noms? Vote for the good ones, and approve/reject the complete ones? 22:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Complete Articles Can you check some articles for completeness? 21:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Sorry before. Had 2 Go. Thanks! 21:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Redlink On your page redlink/takedown under star wars, technically even though those t-shirts and watches are listed on lego.com, thaey are not actual "lego" --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I know but it is still a set :) ::Yep, GG is right. 01:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Complete Articles I have about 10 pending, could you verify a few and tell me which ones? 21:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :The part ones could tell you how many are in each set :/ ::Yeah. I figured that out only an hour ago. 21:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 5000 :D ANIMAL contest You are one of the winners! : :D I'm now completeness check and I have gotten every aquazone set to complete! 17:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job! Now I need to complete my goal :D ::What is it? 17:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Byte zones. I'm cleaning every page out of the 100-175 zones. ::::What's Byte Zones? 19:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::The amount in which a page has symbols. Go to Short Pages and it's there. ::::::Category:Short Pages? 22:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No. Go to special pages and click short pages. Brickfilm Hi, I am making a brickfilm so look at my userpage and blog to vote for themes and minifigures [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:happy 5000 Thanks, I didnt even notice :). Yep, 30 to go. Kingcjc 21:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Also, does the colorbox work for you here: Part 6171pb02 - I see white instead of Dark Orange. Part 51342pb06 i see white instead of dark green too. Kingcjc 21:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess im using it wrong, ive already kept spelling it wrong by adding the u in. Kingcjc 21:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi GG360! Could you check my new blog post please?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Nope 'cause Glad edits like crazy when he's on. 21:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 'Whadya mean? Glad isn't inactive actually, he was on yesterday. 21:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Heh I just beat 5,220 edits! 20:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey, do you mind reading Forum:Completeness Check group Requests page? 01:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three Multilangauge Brickipedia Hi GG, I saw your message on NHL's talk and thought I would bring it up with you as well :P. I'm also learning french at the moment, and I also noticed that you posted a link to a translation site (babelfish). If your going to start a wiki in another langauge, dont use a translator site, as they dont always translate properly either way, you should get someone that is fluent in the langauge to translate it for you.. --Lcawte 22:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I do like wikis translated across langauges, recently I've been thinking about it alot.. I was thinking of asking Jedimca0 to translate some wikis into nl. but then I thought he already has enough on his plate with BrickPost, legostarwars and whatever.. As long as wikis are translated properly I'm fine. Oh, and on wikia, we wouldnt get that kinda frontpage, but we could add interwiki links like on the Main page (See Languages below sidebar somwhere). --Lcawte 22:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hya I'll help. Tell me what you want me to do. 02:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Multilingual pages * Hi, I've set up a forum about this here so all the relevant discussion's in the one place :) 03:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey * Hey, I am back! Need anything? I am glad to help with whatever you need!-- 21:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Isn't supposed to be "Welcome Back?" Anyway, could you post the links to their pages?-- 21:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::* No thanks, is Nighthawk Leader gone? And what else is new? Hey... * Are you saying I need something like this on my userpage? :D 01:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey *What can I do to make my pages better so that I don't get 50 people fixing them?-- 11:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Thanks, I can do all of those but the first two.-- 11:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *Spell Check: My spelling is right! *Add the most info: I do, there realy is not much to add in some sets. And what's with all those "External Links?' There are so many! ::* I usually go with my colectors book. What is in there stays!-- 11:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four Wiki Renomination Could you please check out Minifigure Wiki's renomination?--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 21:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin * Ok, fair enough, but please don't put stuff like this on other userpages. A new page has just been created for nominations here, so feel free to put yourself forward. Just make sure you follow the rules, including Any nominee attempting to gain an unfair advantage, for example by asking users to vote at the nominations page may have their nomination removed. But the page wasn't put up before you said that, so it's ok :) 01:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Iron Man Wiki I may help and am a big fan of Marvel Comics, but could you also help with Minifigure Wiki? 20:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Five Re: Hey * Hi, this has happened on a few wikis with this template. It's not actually the template's fault, but the templates it relies on. Template:T here is actually different to the default Template:T which Wikia now puts in for new wikis (it's actually the same as our Template:Tl). So, anyway, to fix this you need to copy the code from Template:T here, and either: 1. Move the Template:T from the Game Console Wiki to another page, and paste Brickipedia's Template:T to the Game Console's Template:T, or 2. Paste the code from Brickipedia's Template:T to another page, and then change all the instances where Template:Console calls on Template:T to Template:(whatever you name this template), that is, basically changing any case where 07:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: HELP!!!!!! Hmmmm, I don't really get what you mean... Do you want to have a different skin? Or a different background? Or something else? 14:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :AKA - A few of us looked at your message, and it made no sense to us at all.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: AHH! * Hehe yeah, I can't say I'm a big fan of coming 7th myself. Sorry, but the vote was passed to turn these badges on, and I don't think there's any way to make past contributions count at all :( 23:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) yoshi like yoshi island? your avatar says so. right? Jedihunter Talk!! 05:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Snowhive Hi GameGear360! the syntax for linking beetween a different language ist very simple. en: xxxx for a link to brickipedia de: xxxx for a link to the German Legopedia xxxx must change to the name of the articel. So I guess, to link from Brikipedia to your French Wiki should be fr: xxxx You can see mostly the links, that I have set, in the area External Links. For example here: http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=7573_Battle_of_Alamut&action=edit&section=9 Greetings from Germany Snowhive Message Yes I do. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 22:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Why thank you! It's a first. :P It was my High School course. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3| Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 01:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey * Hey, I know what you mean about having less to do- it used to be a lot of article creation and things going on, but now we've got a fair amount of articles, things have slowed down a bit. I'd like to help out with creating pages on older sets, but I have no real knowledge of them, and which item numbers/names are the correct ones, so I'm pretty useless there. Occasionally I go through and see if there's an article I can spot that I might be able to create, and if I see an article needing an infobox, I add that as well when I have time. And maybe do a WIP or two every so often (I've got one going at the moment, but haven't really had a lot of time to get a major edit in). But yeah basically lately it's been reverting a lot of unneeded mass-category additions :) I was thinking of maybe reviving this old forum, where we can get groups together who really work on improving the quality of articles, and getting them to at least complete status. But again, the quality of articles is also improving (1 in 23 articles are marked as "complete" or above), so there's less to do there. Sorry I don't really have any answers, I've been thinking "what can I do?" a lot myself lately, and haven't come up with anything really good :S 00:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I knew a lot of these things. A lot of sets have lasted longer or semi-sets (keychains, merchandise, specials, promotions) have been made after the theme dissapears. In fact, it lasted until 2009-the world city white train and cargo trains have been around until now. 01:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Funny Photo Edits Wiki Sure , hehe like the first pic I saw, is that my hand Gladiatoring 23:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin You're an admin on my wiki now!!Tatooine 21:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven Inventories Not yet, sorry. I'll request the namespace now. 20:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) That will rock because peeron is much, much too slow. Would that eliminate the need for rare parts in the notes section? 20:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I would say it would still be useful to have in notes Kingcjc 21:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Gang start? 20:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 21:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 22:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I'll let you know as soon as it is ready. Also, don't start now. All of you work will be deleted (not intentionally, but as a result of enabling the namespace) 00:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Inventories are now working! :D 02:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The site is just screwed up. It's the end of the world!!! 13:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) MoS proposals Since you are creating some inventories now, would you mind looking at the MoS proposals and state your opinion on how the inventories should be set up? :) Thanks, 13:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course! That is my favorite part! 20:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Could you tell me what it is about, then I'll deside. Thanks for the oppertunity! -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3| Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 17:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Request Accepted Hi, Just so you Know. I Made a Comic of you Attacking a Vandal if you Want to See it. Here you Go! Re: Your the first to notice (other than FDH)! I made Template:Classicspacesets, Template:Piratessets, Template:HarryPottersets, Template:Aquazonesets, Template:Spacesets, Template:Castlesets and one or two more. 16:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That's how I got so many. Plus a lot of hard work. 16:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like you like LEGO Videogames. You would probably like the idea for "LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Videogame" I made a character chart for it, and there is already more than 200. Just go to my LEGO Lord of the Rings blog, I have ideas for the videogame on it. I would like to include plenty of ideas from fans and compromise with them. Re: message I dont know, its not like we can invent stuff that happens and we can't add unrelated stuff really... We could research more dates, or add my birthday to one of them on the list.... ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) 9340 (9342 now :D) * Wow, I didn't realise we were that close to 10000 (probably becuase I don't look at the main page much :D) Good luck with the article creations, and hopefully we'll make it there soon :) 01:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ** ... You mean you've been here less than a year? I thought you've been here for ages :) 08:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) re-Sorry Thats ok don't worry about it Gladiatoring 07:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) 7k hey congrats on 7000 edits. I've Noticed all your editing last few days, great job man keep it up Gladiatoring 11:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: 671 Antenna Pack * Hey, the article's looking great :) The only things I can find that would keep it from being complete is- ** Redlinks- the article should technically technically be tagged with . It probably wouldn't need to be if you got rid of about half of them (even if the pages created are stubs. But try to include infoboxes, etc still) ** Internal Links- should be "See Also" instead ** Spring- Northern-hemisphere specific. Should probably be Q2, or just removed :But apart from that I'd definitely be happy to give completeness status to it if I came across it, although you can mark it youself :) 00:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Those are hard to improve since they are so....well...empty. 00:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey GG. Yes, I will admit I have been inactive lately. With school starting, and kinda sick, it's been hard to keep up with Brickipedia. In a few days, I'll be ready. After this week, I should be editing more. :) -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''Can you believe it's only been a year?]] 18:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight Wiki Hi there. So what is this wiki about? 14:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can help with Bionicle articals since I know alot about Bionicle. Thanks. 14:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) yo RfA I would support you on your RfA but my account here isn't old enough for me to vote. 01:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) See ya. 01:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) To bad you will lose though. Being an admin is awesome! I am one on LEGO Games Wiki. 01:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i know you dont know me, I was trying to get a badge. I check this wiki every so often but don't edit that much. 23:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to take a look at it. 23:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I was just reading your userpage, and you sound like a really cool person. Legostudios34 11:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Arctic minifigures The Minifigures with the black hood had blue glasses printed on the heads. The minifigure you have pictured and the one with the snowshoes are the same minifigure, the set pictures will show both wearing snowshoes. Of the 5 unique minifigures with blue torsos, only one had black legs, one white and three blue, heres a link you can check your info , best to look at set pictures to cross reference , as some are listed as how they are sold, with or without snowshoes for example, when they both had snowshoes in the sets. hope this can help you somewhat. http://www.bricklink.com/catalogList.asp?catType=M&catString=67.480 Gladiatoring 20:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : No need to apologise, and I didnt really mean to upload the pictures, just another source of information for you, the pictures themselves can tell the story, and by checking the sets each minifigure was in you can work out which ones are unique and which ones are only diff by the accessories they have, basically with these arctic minifigures the heads and leg colors will make them unique from each other. cheers Gladiatoring 20:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Hahaha yyeah, it's pretty amazing we've got 10000 articles now, especially considering we only had about 3000 this time last year. Anyway, it's great to hear you can get so excited about the wiki and that the wiki has the power to make you look like an idiot :D 01:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Template * Hey, I just read your post on Samdo's page, and the problem is that Template:T over there is different to the Template:T on here (the T over there is our . So, basically, you need to either change template:t over there to match ours, or create a new template over there, add the code of our T to the new page, and replace every place in the blaster template where there's a or 23:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, wasn't fast enough. :S I guess NHL is right. 11:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo * Hey, just wondering if you have or to can provide me with a link to the original image of the M-Tron astronaut in the logo you designed. I need to change a few things with the image (remove white background, change the text, minor tweaks) before the new logo goes up for October. Thanks! 08:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ** I've had to make another logo since it's October UTC now. If you do want the other image, you're going to need to send me a link to the original pic of the astronaut fairly soon so it can be changed. 01:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Nerfipedia You should join Nerf Wiki. It's larger than Nerfipedia and has more editors. 20:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Nine RE: Nerfipedia Excellent! Great news, I will try to be more active on both here and Nerfipedia. Thanks a bunch! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|Nerf]blasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 16:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Its File:Wiki.png though if you are using the new skin however, you dont get an image, just a word. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your contributions have been added, and you have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 Welcome back :D - cjc 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! I see that you have been creating some part articles. I see that some have the colour name, transparent ice blue on them. I checked the colour palette article and I don't see any colour with that name. ---- reply back Actually, I'm not sure if we are supposed to go by the official names. By the way, I'd like you to avoid swearing on my talk page. Thanks, ---- reply back No, I'm not even a patroller. ---- reply back Please don't put the colours in subheaders ( Aqua ), instead place them in a bold text (Aqua:). The reason being is that when I put it in subheaders BobaFett2 told me to put it back in bold text. Thanks, ---- reply back Barnstar!!! 17:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG Oh my God it is a wild GameGear! - a link - Kingcjc 14:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Cjc used an item. Cjc throws a party. - a link - Kingcjc 14:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Support Rising Yes, yes. And soon all of their brains will be MINE! wait, wrong wiki.... I'm actually pleasently surprised at all the support votes, I expected at least one oppose by now. Even still, thank you for your (2) support(s) :P Soon enough you'll be admin, but boy is it crazy here. ALOT of people want to be admins right now O_o - 13:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Class 3 - 4 Mix Up? Hi there! Quite fine, thanks, trying to find some things to edit. Cjc had a nice idea concerning those sign up blogs, he made his own and gives out badges for certain accomplishments (I don' know if you already know this, his blog is here). Regarding the classes: I think when we introduced the classes, we had a bot adding Class 4 to all articles, and then manually nominating and changing the classes. That's why many articles who are worth Class 5 or Class 3 and higher are still Class 4. If you like to nominate articles for a class, you can do so in the menu here (again, don't know if you already know that). To change a class yourself, you need to be a member here, though. I can see you were busy redirecting articles, right? :) 13:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 5000 edits thanks i hadn't noticed that. 9legoboy9 I know you don't talk to him so much, but if you ever could, I left him a little message here. It would mean the world to me if he got it. :) So if you talk to him anytime, I hope you wouldn't mind just telling him I left him the message, or just show it to him. Thanks! Happy Editing! - 16:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : :D That's excellent! So glad he was able to read it, I've been itching to inform him on everything. Thanks so much, can't wait to see you around again! P.S. Stay away from the forums :P - 14:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol, great. Just keep an eye on his talk page in case I spam it up a bit ;) And let the forums speak for themselves, they really are scaring me right now. We can't seem to get a good voting system going. And I'll bet anytime now someone is going to jump in and tell me how wrong I am and how amazing the new system is. *sigh* - 14:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::YOUR WRONG THE NEW SYSTEM IS AMAZING!!!.... Sorry, can't do it :P - Kingcjc 15:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! :-) Congrats on 7000! Look what I found! http://legouncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I don't know about you, but I'm going back! We could use a few editors, if you would care to give some users admin. :) You are the crat there right? Haha we should really start this site back up, it's great. ;D Gage... - 17:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar 18:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar =D 19:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Barnstars Before I came here, they didn't give Barnstars (but they had the template). I think I gave the first one to Ajraddatz, then I got 4. ANOTHER ONE?! Block Sorry GG360, but I've blocked him indefinitely already... =P 16:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) 1: ya I did. 2: How'd u no? 3: Hi! [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 16:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Woah. Forgot bout that. Kinda funny since I Dumped THAT gf, and Now i Have a new one. So I Was a Little Confused. :'P Wat bout u? wife? gf? [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall]] 19:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Legoace is Gone & NOBODY Refuses 2 return. Sorry, But Besides u That's my Only Audience. No Real Point in Returning. :'( I Really want 2 tho. [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall]] 19:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Notice! ^ I've beat your editcount. Bwahahahahahaha! Took 2 whole years... O_o - 22:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *Pokes Nerf with his editcounter*. BF2 Talk 22:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) FB100Z • talk • 02:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Don't be evil. Any questions just ask. - Kingcjc 22:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Congraaaaats, etc :-) 23:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Holy crap! Congrats, welcome to the team my friend! - 23:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) A wiki for you! http://alienconquest.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_Conquest_Wiki In needs editing. I hope you will join. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 05:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin I'm not sure to o for admin or not. I made a blog with a poll saying Should I go for admin at xmas or should i go now 1 person said i should go at Xmas 1 person said no altogether 2 people said go for it now 1 person said maybe later. PLEASE HELP ME! --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 22:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Canada?????? Heeey, do you live in an igloo too and ride a polar bear to school like I do? :D 05:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, polar bears? Something smells fishy...(probably their breath). BF2 Talk 12:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Lucky! We can't afford a beaver since my parents harvest maple syrup for a living. 14:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Barny! -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 08:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Seriously? Must you continue to devalue the Barnstar? BF2 Talk 12:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Um, O, Duff Man means Oh Yeah Good Work! -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 21:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear. QCG member * Firstly, FB would like to remind you that this is due to be rated. * I would request you to take notice of this forum. * Finally, can we please look at this. Thanks, - Kingcjc 19:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) * Also if you could please take a look at the contested articles on BP:QCG and list/vote on any of the "old" FA's so we can finally get all of these forums out of the way, that'd be great. Thanks, 06:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) 'ello 'ello please come back. We miss you :( 03:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) BARNSTAR!! A Review of 2011 comments Hi, if you wish to make comments about users and their contributions to Brickipedia this year, please head over to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SKP4472/A_Review_of_2011_comments Here your comments will be put together into an end of year review, similar to the one written by last year for 2010. All comments will be much appreciated and be credited for in the end of year review for 2011. :) Thanks, kind regards. 17:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Review Could you please give me some constructive criticism about how I could of made my contest entry review better? Keep up the good work, 22:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) QCG * Hi, we have a lot of QCG forums open right now, some have been for nearly six months- can you please take a look at them so we can finally close them? Thanks. 05:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey, GG! I have been writing a review on Stormer 3.0, and is a personal fave for me. If you think it sucks or anything, please let me know. I'll re-write it or something. --Army Of One12 20:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) inactive??????????? Hey GG360, I see that you are still active on other projects, so I just wanted to let you know that we could really use your help here! There is lots of maintenance and such that needs doing, and we don't have too many active admins right now. If you have some time, please consider returning! If not, would you be alright with removing your sysop flag, if you aren't going to use it? Thanks, 23:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) What has happened since December I know that im not Ajr but i saw your message on his talkpage, anyway not much has happened Tat came back then left again, CzechMate Had a failed admin request and that is all i can think of that has happened since December that is important. Also welcome back! :D Let's see.. is now a Bureaucrat, as am I, but, aside from that and what Clone said, not much has happened in the Rights area of things. We've introduced a few more namespaces for various things, but that's really about it. Anyhow, welcome back, even if you're not fully active again yet. CJC is still around but not as active as he used to be and i haven't seen NBP around for about a week. Oh and Grovyle4life edits occasionally. Hmm.. NBP is semi-semi-active, and Skdhjf/Tatooine has left forever for the third or fourth time. That's all I can think of. Oh, for a general roundup of everything, you might want to check out this, although it's still under construction. * Boo. ~ CJC 19:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Also chat is causing problems... sockpuppets .... Eh -- 05:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Re:In need of help * Hey, good to hear from you :) Yeah, he wiki's in four "parts", but the customs and reviews sections are no more than just custom namespaces, Custom: and Review:. They're really no different than namespaces like Forum: and Project: which are on every wiki, but it's just set up so all customs and reviews go in the respective namespaces. As far as the Brickiforums section goes, that's actually just in the Forum: namespace like all the other forums, but Forum:Brickiforums is just set up a bit differently. Anyway, the colour is done through CSS- for reviews and customs, it takes the namespace id of the current page, and if it's a custom or review page, it sets the page accordingly. Umm, I'm not really sure how to explain it without just showing you at least part of the code, if you put this in User:GameGear360/Wikia.css (or User:GameGear360/Monobook.css), you should see the talk page backgrounds appear differrently to anywhere else: bodyclass*="ns-1" { background-image: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb15/legoelements/images/5/50/Wiki-background) !important; background-repeat-x: repeat !important; background-repeat-y: repeat !important; background-color: #0f5835 !important; } Alternatively, you can do it how we do it for the Brickiforums- that gets the name of the page, and anything which any page with "Forum:Brickiforums" (eg, Forum:Brickiforums/Rumours and Recent News/Star Wars 2013), it will turn the page to the yellow CSS. Sorry if that isn't well explained, I really don't know how to explain this, but I hope this helps 06:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter :O * Hi! Good to see you're still around :) Just saw your message on the forum (and then on Ajr's talk page). We're all moving out off Wikia to Brickimedia, with Brickipedia located here which will be opening on Thursday, and Brickipedia Customs here (which is already open). If did want to make an account over there, just be sure to use the same username as your account here so all your edit histories are imported, and you can change your name later. Let me know if you have any questions (or Ajr, sorry for talk page stalking :D). Anyway, hope to see you on the new wiki :D 00:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Move Well, we have a coordination wiki set up at meta.brickimedia.org, and the actual will will be at en.brickimedia.org. We are importing all of the content today probably, and opening fully on Thursday :D There will be lots to set up over the next few days, so any help you could give would be great! I'm not sure what exactly will be needed, but we'll find out... Ajraddatz (Talk) 12:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) HEY BRO HEY MAN i really hope you remember me lol if u wanna talk hmu on twitter @lukaspokus or on facebook its lucas pokus. HOPE TO HERE FROM YOU MAN [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User Talk:Crotocall|'call''']] 00:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Crotocall:)